1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial cable connectors and, more particularly, to a two part connector having a double action floating ferrule and enclosed mandrel.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Coaxial cables with which the present invention is used include a solid conductor of approximately one eighth inch diameter surrounded by a plastic or other non-rigid dielectric compound and encased within an electrically conducting generally metallic sheath of approximately one half inch diameter. Each end of a coaxial cable is terminated by a connector which serves the function of electrically engaging the conductor to transmit any signals transmitted therethrough and for gripping the sheath to physically secure the cable and prevent detachment during normal operation. Preferably, the sheath should be gripped firmly but without damage to preserve the integrity and strength provided by the sheath.
Numerous cable connectors have been developed for the purpose of terminating an end of a coaxial cable of the type described above. These connectors are representatively illustrated and described in the below identified United States patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,871, 3,671,926, 3,686,623, 3,706,958, 3,846,738 and 4,557,546 describe two-part connectors having a single ramp for compressing one end of a sheath gripping ferrule. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,107 is directed to a connector having a cone shaped surface for squeezing a collet to grip the conductor of a cable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,958 is directed to a three part connector having an exposed mandrel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,274 illustrates and describes a two-part connector having an exposed mandrel extending from one part and a single ramp ferrule associated with the other part. U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,789 is directed to a two-part connector having a double action ferrule for gripping the sheath but does not include a mandrel for internally supporting the sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,577 illustrates a connector having a dual-ramped ferrule disposed in one part and an exposed mandrel extending from the other part. U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,811 is directed to the construction of a connector for a braided cable, sometimes referred to a drop line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,781 illustrates a three part connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,481 is directed to a plug pin.